Checkpoint
by PearlyJammer
Summary: You know those AT&T comercials that make you cry? This is sort of like those, but not really.
1. Default Chapter

Title:  Checkpoint

Author:  Autumn 

Email: autumnleaves@autumnpenguins.com 

Category:   Fluff! 

Rating:  PG-13, some innuendos   

Summary:  Remember those AT&T commercials about people connecting that used to make you cry from the sugary sweetness of it all?  This is sorta like that, but not really. 

A/N:  I haven't written fluff in a long time.  Let's see if those muscles still work.

** Indicates Phone Instructor** 

*********************  

**Welcome to MCI,  for English press on-** 

**Please enter your pin now** 

A dozen digits later * take advantage of our low recharge rat**-*** 

"I don't care about your recharge rates."  Rogue muttered as she pressed one again, and dutifully typed in the eleven-digit number that had been seared into her brain.  

She sighed, and waited impatiently for someone on the other line to pick up.  

*************************** 

"Xavier's School for Melodramatic Mutants.  Some are here, some have joined the dark side, and well they're not here either, and some ore just sitting in the house, safe as kittens.  How May I direct your call?  

"Made you act as a glorified operator again didn't they Bobby?"  Marie trilled.  

"I sense that you want one of our wilder inhabitants.  I'll ring you  through."  Bobby answered.

Marie chuckled, and waited patiently for the crazy switchboard operator to put Logan on the line.  

"Logan here."  

"Hey Logan.  Been a long time."  

"Well, the road tales you to all sorts of places."  

"I'm in New Mexico now, some where between the border, and the desert."  

"Can't say I've been there kid.  But one day it'd be nice too se."  

"How's  the bike holding up?"  Logan asked. 

"Like a dream.  Scott's not getting it back."  

"I'll pass the message along, you'll be able to hear him crying about it down in Mexico"

"Well, I imagine I'll be able to hear the two of you fighting yourselves if you're still sniping at each other when the opportunity presents itself."  

"Can't let ya down darlin."  Logan chuckled.  

"So, miss me yet?"  

"Marie.  When you get back here, I am gonna spank your ass for taking off like that."

"Is that a promise?"  Rogue teased.  

"Do you want it too be?"  Logan shot back.  

"I'll put it on the table for now.  Could be the start of a beautiful reunion."        

"We'll see when I get there."  

"How long are you planning on, uh being away?"  

"Why, do you miss me?" 

"Yeah."   

Rogue was taken about at that.  Logan wasn't always secretive about how he was feeling, but at times his bluntness knocked her for a loop.  

"Well I don't know.  I've gotta get my head cleared from things.  But it helps, being away from everything it makes things easier."  

"You shoulda let me come with you Marie." 

"Oh right, like I'd really have gotten in a good mental tidying with some gorgeous Canadian distracting me every few seconds!"  

She could hear Logan smirking through the telephone, and was glad he wasn't there too see her blush.  "You would have been distracting too."  She finished lamely. 

"I always knew you had a thing for me."  Logan crowed. 

"Oh shut up!  How can a girl not notice you, when you're Mr. Exhibitionist?"  

"Hey, if you've got it, flaunt it."  

Rogue chuckled, and a few moments of comfortable silence passed.  

"I'm glad you got out there Kid.  And I'm sorry I yelled at ya earlier."  Logan said somberly. 

"Well, it's not like I didn't deserve some of that.  Notice the word some," Marie said lightly, "but I'm glad you saw why I couldn't stay.  I just needed space.  You know what that's like."  

"Yeah.  I remember what I felt like after I killed Saber tooth.  He wasn't a good guy, but it still weighs on you."  

"I couldn't stand how Charles was looking at me anymore.  It's like he tried to keep him alive, through me.   And I didn't really want anything to do with Erik anymore."  

Silence rung through the cord.  "Logan, let's talk about something else. I'm not- I'm just not ready to really talk about this right now."  

"Okay.  So you think I'm gorgeous?" Logan teased. 

"Well, there is a certain rugged handsomeness hidden beneath your goofy exterior."  

"I'll take that as a compliment."  

Rogue laughed again.       

"It's good to hear you smile again Marie.  It's been awhile."  

"The desert's been good to me.  You would like it out here.  It's peaceful."  

"Maybe I'll stop by for a visit."  

"Nah.  I'll be back soon.  I think." 

"Yeah?"  

"Yeah.  Just give me a couple of weeks." 

"Logan?"  

"Yeah?" 

"It's nice to hear you smile again."  

**You have 2 minutes remaining. **  

"I better go, my card's gonna run out.  I'll call you sometime next week." 

"Sounds good.  I'll wait by the phone."  

"Take care Logan." 

"You too." 

"Bye." 

"Bye." 

** You have no minutes remaining.  To rechar**-"***

Rogue looked up, startled to see a shadowy had disconnected her.  "Well precious, it's been awhile."  

*********  TBC  


	2. Checkpoint Prequel

Here is the Prequel to 'Checkpoint.'  It lays the ground work for what will be the sequel to 'Checkpoint.' 


End file.
